


Easy

by evanelric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Kink, Hotel Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evanelric
Summary: Between the two of them things are always easy.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> insomnia thoughts
> 
> betaed by the lovely and wonderful hands <3

Genji pins Hanzo against the wall with a hand splayed out against his chest as he presses his hand to the lock on the hotel door. Hanzo pouts when Genji pulls away to tug them both into the room, but given the alcohol on his breath it's not that out of character. Genji kicks the door shut just hard enough to make the latch catch but not enough to slam and echo down the hallway.

He toes off his own shoes before kneeling to untie Hanzo’s. One hand goes to Hanzo’s hip to keep him from swaying off balance as Genji taps the back of Hanzo’s opposite knee in a signal to lift his foot, sliding each shoe off in turn before he helps his brother up onto the main floor. Hanzo wraps his arms around Genji’s neck, the slight elevation from the genkan giving him a small height advantage that he gladly concedes when Genji starts walking Hanzo backwards, large hands wrapped around his brother’s waist to steady him as Genji ravishes his mouth.

They make their way through the still-dark hotel suite, Genji turning Hanzo’s frequent stumbles into opportunities to press his brother against a convenient wall or table. He tugs his brother’s button-down out of his pants, hands groping at his fevered skin, sliding up Hanzo’s back and dipping under his waistband.

Hanzo doesn’t bother paying attention to where they’re going, done in by too many drinks and getting drunker by the minute on Genji’s heady kisses. Genji hides his grin in another kiss, biting at Hanzo’s lip before he pins him bodily against the wall just inside the bathroom, fumbling blindly for the lightswitch while he snakes a leg out to hook the door with his toes and kick it closed. He sucks Hanzo’s bottom lip into his mouth, nipping again before taking advantage of his brother’s gasp to lick into his mouth. His other hand slides back over the wallpaper to grip Hanzo’s hip, holding his brother in place so he can rut against him.

Genji breaks the kiss but doesn't go far, tugging Hanzo's collar open far enough to bite into the meat of his shoulder. He licks over the marks then seals his lips over them, brutal suction raising a bruise as his mouth fills with the tang of sweat and skin tinged with a hint of blood from the force of Genji’s teeth. In turn Hanzo clutches at him, fingers clumsy and too tight, nails scraping almost painfully against Genji's scalp. Genji nips again at the fresh mark, causing Hanzo to thrust into him. They both cry out, Hanzo’s voice echoing off the marble while Genji muffles his own against his brother’s neck.

Eager for more, Genji tugs Hanzo's shirt the rest of the way open as he sinks to his knees, scattering buttons to ping against the marble of the bathroom. He runs his hands reverently down the bared skin, letting the shirt hang spread open from his brother’s shoulders while his hands quest lower. He tugs at Hanzo's belt, batting away his brother's hands so he can unwrap his treat himself. He noses in against Hanzo’s gaping fly, lays his cheek against his brother's hipbone to watch as he pulls out Hanzo's cock, breathing in his brother’s scent

Genji’s moan is deep, pulled up from his core, as he runs his cheek over the head, brushing it back and forth across his lips before he looks up at Hanzo. Hanzo, who smells of sweat and smoke and a noxious amalgam of nightclub scents. Hanzo, whose breathing is ragged, whose eyes are bright with liquor and the edge of tears, whose cock is still soft and small despite his interest.

Genji is a seasoned drinker, knows what to drink and how much to get him pleasantly buzzed, tipsy, drunk, absolutely plastered, unconscious. Hanzo, though, indulges so rarely in more than a single drink. It’s simple, getting him to agree to a night out, just the two of them. A foreign town, no guards, no scrutiny.

It's easy for Genji, to act just loose enough, just wild enough, to let Hanzo think he's further gone than he is. And once the concern melts away from Hanzo’s eyes, it becomes even easier. Genji always orders another drink. Hanzo declines more often than not, his glass never less than half full, as if guided by an invisible line marking the boundaries of his composure. The counter next to Genji fills and fills, but soon Hanzo, too, is leaning into Genji's space, drunk and plaint and clingy and affectionate, and when Genji nips the rim of his ear, whispers warm and low, it's easy to get Hanzo back to the hotel, too.

And now Genji is here, heat coiling low and tight in his belly, delicately holding his brother's soft cock as he breathes lightly over it. Hanzo whimpers and tenses, eyes locked on the picture the two of them make in the mirrored wall above the sink behind Genji. Genji runs a hand up his brother’s thigh, rubs gently at his hip, coming to rest just above the thatch of hair at the base of Hanzo's cock. Soft, but heavy. 

“Do you know, anija, how difficult it is to get you naked without you getting hard for me?” There's a glint in his eyes as he kneels there on the marble, hungry and wanting, and Hanzo is too drunk to figure out what it is. Genji kisses his dick lightly, traces his hand over Hanzo’s stomach as he quivers, thumb stroking along the sensitive trail. “So hard, anija, and then so very _easy_.” He presses down lightly.

A choked cry. “Genji, _please,_ I have to-” Genji increases the pressure and Hanzo curls in on himself, curls over Genji, trying to relieve the pressure and escape it all at once before he humiliates himself. Genji eases off, moves his hand from Hanzo's stomach to his face, cupping his brother's chin where he's nearly doubled over, hair hanging messily down around his head to curtain the two of them.

“Hey,” Genji says, eyes soft somehow, despite the barely banked hunger. He brushes a few strands back, sticky with sweat and clinging to Hanzo’s temple. “I know,” he says. “I _know._ ”

And there, the communication that transcends words, that makes them a deadly combination against anyone else, lets them fall into step with each other. Genji tips his chin down, just enough to run Hanzo's cock along his bottom lip again, back and forth, and Hanzo puts a hand back in Genji's hair, fingertips running slightly the through the strands. And just like that, it's easy.

Genji closes his eyes and _moans_ at the first sudden burst of wet and warmth, shudders at the feel of it running down his throat, chokes back a cry when it soaks into his shirt and cascades down his chest, his stomach. Hanzo, too, is moaning, relief from an intense pressure Genji had steadily distracted him from, from an urge that seems far too vast to have gone unnoticed.

Genji tips his head back and revels in the sharp scent and salty taste on the back of his tongue as the moisture spreads, radiating across his front, rushing over his erection, streaming down the insides of his thighs. His hips jerk, as if the trails of liquid are a lover’s grip, and he looks up at his brother, grey eyes gone completely to black, reverence writ in every line of his face as Hanzo's face twists in a different sort of pleasure, eyes screwed shut as he continues to piss on Genji, trusting Genji to direct the coursing liquid as he likes.

Eventually, after far longer than Hanzo likes, and not nearly long enough for Genji, the stream begins to taper off. Genji leans in, chasing the flow, kisses away the last drops when it finally ends, making sure to keep his soaking wet body off Hanzo's trousers.

Hanzo gazes down at him, haze dissipating now that he's pissed away some of the alcohol. Genji looks almost cumdrunk, still nuzzling Hanzo's cock, which gives a valiant throb with other pressing concerns attended to. Hanzo caresses Genji's face, lets him nuzzles into his palm as he'd been nuzzling against his cock earlier, and the pieces start to slot into place of what Genji must have done. An affectionate smile curves across his face before he gently pushes Genji back, then hooks his thumbs in his pants to pull them the rest of the way down.

Genji looks up, dripping, kneeling in a puddle of Hanzo's piss, and Hanzo grins down at Genji, sharp and hungry. He pushes his brother to lay on his back, undoing Genji's pants as well before straddling him with a wicked grin. Between the two of them things are always easy.


End file.
